


The Roommate

by llkocoumll



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, M/M, im awful with tags, theres gonna be sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llkocoumll/pseuds/llkocoumll
Summary: Sasuke, formally known as  Dr. Douchebag, folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe. He eyed the blonde in the exact same manner he had during their initial encounter.“You’re Naruto.”  It wasn’t a question. His tone didn’t hold irritation or even surprise, and Naruto could swear his mouth was twisted in some sort of smile that was half smug half bored.“Yeah. And you’re that asshole doctor from the café,” the words fell out before Naruto could stop himself but he shrugged, “This is a nice place you got.”orNaruto’s an undergrad and he ends up becoming roommates with Sasuke, who is currently a resident doctor in his 3rd year. With school and work, there really is no time for either of them to engage in romantic affairs. But Naruto slowly starts falling for his roommate doctor and pursues him. And of course, when Naruto pursues something, it’s always with guns blazing.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Karin, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	The Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fics is definitely not my forte but I've decided to try my hand at it. Again. Lol. So I apologize in advance for all the mistakes and nonsensical parts, but I'm really trying. 
> 
> This is meant to be a short fic. But boy oh boy, I feel like it's gonna be lengthy.
> 
> Here goes lol

Naruto didn’t glance up from his phone when the lidded coffee cup was placed in front of him. Instead, he mumbled a quick “thank you” and continued to slide his thumb across the illuminated screen, reaching for the cup with his free hand. Sakura sat down across from him, next to Ino, and handed her the lavender latte she had ordered. The girl had an affinity for everything that involved flowers.

It was midday and the air outside was slightly crisp with the end of fall approaching. The three sat outside of a small neighborhood café, enjoying what was left of their day after their classes.

A minute had passed before he tipped his drink to his mouth, hissing in pain when the scalding liquid hit his lips.

“It’s hot.”

Naruto gave the pink-haired girl a half-heated, pointed glare at the belated warning.

She rolled her eyes, shrugged, “You ordered a hot drink. Of course you’d try to chug it immediately.”

“You still looking for an apartment?” Ino asked, lifting one of her leather boot clad legs to rest it on top of Naruto’s thigh, slightly sliding down her chair to get into a more comfortable, and slouched, position.

“That’s bad posture, Ino.” Sakura scolded, “No wonder why you’re always complaining that your back hurts. And all this time I thought it was because it was getting blown out.”

Naruto choked and coughed. Ino sputtered at the accusation, quick to defend her self with a stammered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, you idiot.”

Sakura hummed and exchanged a knowing glance with Naruto.

“Yeah, still looking”, He finally answered after he cleared his airways, redirecting his attention back to his phone, “I figured it would be better to look for one now rather than towards the end of the semester. With finals and everything, I’ll be scrambling to look for a decent place.”

“Hopefully,” Sakura quipped.

He was in the midst of his third year as an undergrad, pursuing a degree in psychology. His roommate, Kiba, had given him notice that he would be moving out of their _cozy_ , as Sakura loved to describe their cramped, albeit overpriced, apartment to live with his parents at the end of the semester, leaving Naruto in this predicament.

He had considered finding someone else to replace his roommate, but quickly realized that no one in his or her right mind would pay half of what the rent was. He refused to take on more of the cost; even he was struggling to afford rent along with his school supplies and miscellaneous spending.

Naruto had realized that failing to further search for a more affordable living space was a mistake on his part, but at the time, he was scrambling to find housing due to getting caught up in what Sakura defined as an ‘entanglement’, which was far from what it was. He knew his overall actions were irresponsible and he would make sure he would avoid placing himself in a situation where he would panic and end up in a poorly thought out predicament and a financial debacle.

_‘If you had actually prioritized instead of getting caught up in this distraction, you wouldn’t have found yourself in this position, Naruto’, Sakura pulled at his ears and he whined in annoyance and pain. ‘Getting caught up with a boy like that…’_

_‘I know, Sakura, I know”, he groaned._

_‘ You can be a whore all you want, Uzumaki, but just remember- get the degree before you get that d.’_

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. His first year of undergrad had gone to complete shit with all the drama that transpired between him and his ex roommates ex boyfriend.

Ino suddenly sat up, causing Naruto to look back up from his screen to briefly look at her and give her a questioning look.

“I might just have a possible candidate”, she exclaimed excitedly, pulling her phone out of her purse and making work of unlocking it by punching in her passcode. Naruto watched her as she fumbled with it, her thumbs dancing across the screen as she pulled up one of the apps and began to look for an account.

“Sakura, remember that chick we met at the hospital last month?”

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the vagueness of her question.

“Oh yeah, that chick. The one with the hair and the eyes?”

Ino, undeterred by her sarcasm, shot, “Yeah, Miss PHD that rejected you.”

Sakura’s face lit up and grew a shade lighter than her hair color.

“I- I did not get rejected.” she gave her blonde, female companion and incredulous look, her tongue rested against the edge of her upper teeth, “I just didn’t pursue her any further.”

“You asked her if she liked coffee and she said no. Then you sat in a corner and boo-hoo-ed.”

“I got nervous.” Sakura whined, clutching her cheeks, “Why are you saying mean things? She was intimidating as fuck, looking like a hot ass librarian and talking about how she was on her way to becoming a doctor, saving lives, and making a butt-load of money…”

“You got shut down quick,” Ino humed, still looking through her phone, “Anyways, one of her guy friends is looking for a roommate, per one of her posts. If I hadn’t signed my lease for another year, I would’ve jumped at the chance. ”

Naruto’s undivided attention was on her, waiting for more information. It's when Ino doesn’t say anything for a few more seconds that he shakes his head, throwing up his hands, and prods.

“Ok, and? Are you gonna help me out?”

Ino looked up from her phone and mouthed, “oh, yeah.”

“I got distracted looking at her pics. I mean, look at her. She’s smart, gorgeous, about to be a doctor, and is impervious to Sakura’s charms... and whorish ways.”

The statement earned her a kick to the legs and a sharp “shut the fuck up”. Ino handed over her phone to the other blonde, allowing him to gander at the person in question.

“That’s my cousin.”Naruto admonished as soon as his eyes landed on the phone screen. 

Both girls breathed a dramatic “what?” and Sakura leaned over the coffee table to hiss, “Why didn’t you tell me you have a cousin?”

Naruto didn’t exactly have a close familial relationship with Karin Uzumaki. It was a relationship built on seeing each other occasionally on the holidays and always resulted in limited interactions. Their conversations were partial to greetings and back and forth insults because Karin’s tolerance for Naruto was almost paper-thin, and Naruto’s personality bordered on obnoxious. Aside from that, he considered the relationship to be at least civil, if anything.

“Most people have a cousin, Sakura.” Ino side eyed the pink haired girl.

“Why didn’t you tell me you have a _hot_ cousin?” Sakura corrected.

“You trying to fuck my cousin? You cousin fucker.”

“I am. In fact, I’m not going to stop until I got _two_ Uzumakis in my track record.”

Naruto groaned and leaned back against his chair, nose crinkling at the reminder that he and Sakura had a thing in the past. “Sakura, why are you like this? Why do you bring up shit like this?”

“Because you need occasional reminders that you engaged in heterosexual activities with me.” Sakura answered easily, then quickly added, “And liked it.”

“I couldn’t have liked it that much if I started messing with guys after.”

“You’re just a whore.”

“Hey, you can say the same for yourself; you turning into a lesbian afterwards and all. Maybe it was that time we did anal that did it for you.”

Sakura immediately straightened and barked, “I-- We fucking did--”

“Ugh, ew. You let her _peg_ you?” Ino interjected.

“Naruto. you fucking--” Sakura growled, then paused when she finally comprehended what Ino had just said, “Yes. Yes, he let me destroy his ass and I realized the strap life was for me.”

Naruto mouth dropped, “That was not how I expected you to interpret that.”

Ino rested her chin against her palm and sniffed, “You both are fucking weird.”

Sakura sighed and leaned towards Ino, tilting her head to rest on the other girls shoulder, “Ino, your brain is beautiful.”

Naruto stretched, and gave both girls a lazy smile.

“I’ll give my hot cousin a text.”

Ino opened her mouth to make a remark but nothing came out, her attention suddenly honed on something, or someone, behind Naruto’s shoulder. Sakura noticed and followed her gaze.

“Holy shit,” Ino whistled, “He looks like my future sugar daddy.”

Sakura straightened and squinted.

“Don’t you have to be geriatric to qualify as a sugar daddy?”

Naruto’s eyebrow quirked, and he leaned back to look at whom the girls were gawking at.

He first noticed black hair that seemed to almost defy gravity, the way the man’s hair was styled in soft spikes but bangs framed his face. The man’s facial features hinted he was Asian. Then he noticed his eyes. Even behind the glasses, he could see how dark the man’s eyes were.

_Oh. Wow._

He was dressed in black scrubs and a white lab coat.

Sakura leaned forward and squinted harder than she already was, eyeing the badge clipped onto his breast pocket.

“A doctor. He looks really young.”

“Time to shoot my shot,” Ino breathed as she stood up. “I’ll take one for the team, guys. And when he starts giving me allowance, I’ll be sure you both get a piece of the pie.”

The pink haired girl snorted, “Are you fucking serious?”

Naruto said nothing, quietly watching him walk towards the entrance of the café. The dark haired man seemingly felt the multiple gazes on him, and while pulling at the door, flashed them all a look that clearly spoke disinterest, and entered the building. Naruto rolled his eyes.

“He looks like an asshole.”

Ino blew a few quick breaths between her pursed lips and twisted her torso, grunting when her spine made a sickening popping sound. Naruto’s nose crinkled.

“Yeah he’s pretty gorgeous, I’m sure he knows it too. And to top it off, he’s a doctor. But hey, I didn’t see a ring on his finger so here goes.”

Sakura and Naruto watched in mild amusement as Ino followed after him.

On the other side of the window, they observed her make her way towards her target. She waited until he was done making his order to make her presence known. Sakura made a noise in her throat, fidgeting with second hand embarrassment, when Ino flipped her long blonde hair and gave the man the brightest smile she could muster.

“I wonder what line she’s using on him.” She sighed, eyes narrowing as she tried to lip read.

“It doesn’t look like it's working.” Naruto mumbled as he noted how her shoulders tensed when the man’s mouth opened and was replying back.

Sakura chuckled when she saw how Ino’s face went from a blinding _wanna-buy-some-girls-scout-cookie_ smile to scowling, then to blushing a furious shade of red. She only laughed harder when Ino quickly turned around and stiffly retreated back toward their table.

“Bricks. Shooting bricks,” the pink haired girl remarked when Ino pushed the door and sat back down next to her.

“Uhm. That guy was definitely not interested,” she breathed, nostrils flaring. She looked like she was having difficulty recovering. “He’s quite an ass.”

Naruto crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back against his chair. “I’ve never seen you get rejected so fast.”

“Oh yeah, he went straight for the jugular. He didn’t even kindly decline. He offered me a referral to a cosmetic surgeon. Am I ugly?”

Sakura’s cheeks puffed and laughter spilled out.

“Oh, that’s just… oh funny…” She breathed in between. “What a fucking savage. Oi, are you gonna cry?”

Naruto glanced back at the sound of the door opening and the rude doctor emerged, not bothering to look their way, and made his way to, what he assumed was his, a black BMW SUV.

Ino stared down at the coffee table, face still flushed from her embarrassment.

Naruto slid his chair back as he stood up, the scraping noise startling his friends, and walked towards the black SUV.

Sakura mouth hung open in astonishment as Naruto barked out, “Hey, douchebag, was that fucking necessary?”

The man was just about to climb into his car and stopped to size up the blonde. Naruto only bristled when the man looked him up and down and glared at him.

“Excuse me?” His voice was deep and Naruto’s step faltered as the sound shot straight to his crotch. He had to quickly redirect his focus back on the task at hand and away from his imaginations of what that voice sounded like in the throes of passion. ‘ _Is he a quiet whiner? Or does he scream?'_

Naruto had stopped a few feet from the man and gestured towards Ino. “You didn’t have to be a fucking asshole, apologize to her. She’s not _that_ ugly; she’s like, y’know, alright looking. And her personality is great.”

“Oh my god.” Ino muttered, covering her face as it burned hotter.

Sakura thought she was going to loose control of her bladder from laughing so hard.

Naruto continued, “She’s a great friend! Sakura-chan got bullied by jocks for farting during a presentation in high school once and you know what Ino did?”

The pink haired girl abruptly stopped laughing and yelled “What the fuck? Why would you bring that up?”

“Oh my god.” The blonde girl repeated, rubbing at her eyes as a means to self-soothe.

Strangers were stopping to watch the interaction between the doctor and the blonde idiot.

“She fucking spiked the Powerade with laxative during a game and by the end of it, all the jocks were shitting themselves. That’s the kind of friend she is so fucking apologize to her.”

Dr. Douchebag gave him another withering glare, glanced down at his wristwatch, and completely ignored him as he hopped into his car and closed the door.

Naruto gawked and sputtered as the guy started his car and reversed out of the parking spot. When the car stopped to shift gears, the asshole in the drivers seat, gave one last look at him, lifted his hand and gave him the middle finger as he slowly drove out of the parking lot.

The blonde shook his head in disbelief and ignored the stares as he walked towards his fuming companions.

\--

It was only after an array of insults shot at the blonde and Naruto convincing Karin that she only has him and he’s as close to a sibling as she ever got (and also that she shouldn’t be such a bitch and just help him out) until Karin gave in.

_‘I’ll let him know and give him your info. Sasuke will reach out to you if he hasn’t found anyone yet. And please, Naruto, don’t be a fucking weirdo.’_

_‘I owe you ;). And when am I ever a weirdo? Who is this guy anyways?’_

He didn’t receive a r _esponse._

\--

It was Thursday afternoon and Naruto had just gotten out of his Experimental Psychology lecture. After two days from last speaking with Karin, Naruto got a text message from an unknown phone number. There was no greeting, only information on an apartment- photos, cost, and the address. Naruto’s eyes widened in shock. The apartment was apparently spacious. He noticed the strip wood flooring, the gourmet pass through kitchen, the stainless steel appliances, and high ceilings. The portion of his rent was definitely way less than what he was paying now and he wondered just how much the actual rent was.

Naruto scowled and texted _‘uh, hey. Sasuke?’_

The grey bubble showed up, indicating a response.

_‘The apartment is available for viewing on Saturday.’_

The guy clearly had no manners or he was just straight to the point. Naruto dismissed the latter. Sasuke was probably an asshole.

_‘Ok, what time works best for you?’_

_‘Afternoon.’_

_‘Great! I’ll see you then. My name is Naruto, btw. If Karin said anything bout me.’_

Naruto glowered with the lack of a response. The corner of his lips dragged down further when his phone dinged 30 minutes later, showing the lackluster response _‘k.’_

Sasuke was an asshole.

Only assholes responded with ‘k’.

With his curiosity piqued, he wondered if Sasuke looked like an asshole too. He quickly searched Karin’s social media, stalking her page for longer than necessary, and found absolutely nothing to put a face to a name.

\--

Saturday came quickly. Naruto found himself standing in front of the glass door entrance of a large apartment complex in the nicest area of the city.

Naruto adjusted his backpack strap and opened the door, noticing, what he assumed, a few tenants walking towards him to exit the building. After they had thanked him and left, he entered the building.

A front office employee, a young girl who looked to be in her mid twenties, directed him on which elevator to take. He thanked her and she blushed under his charming smile and wink.

‘ _This asshole must be loaded,’_ he thought mulishly, entering the elevator and punching the button to the 8th floor, _‘ He’s probably some sort of doctor if he’s friends with Karin.’_

He finally made it to the flush wood door that had the numbers that matched what Sasuke had sent him.

It was a few seconds after ringing the doorbell that the door opened and his eyes met with dark eyes and a familiar face.

_Ah._

Sasuke, formally known as Dr. Douchebag, folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe. He eyed the blonde in the exact same manner he had during their initial encounter.

“You’re Naruto.” It wasn’t a question. His tone didn’t hold irritation or even surprise, and Naruto could swear his mouth was twisted in some sort of smile that was half smug half bored.

“Yeah. And you’re that asshole doctor from the café,” the words fell out before Naruto could stop himself but he shrugged, “This is a nice place you got.”

Sasuke gave a slow nod, and then stepped aside, a gesture to welcome him in.

Naruto stepped inside, whistling as if he hadn’t seen what the apartment looked like.

The pictures didn’t do the apartment justice.

“So, Sasuke. Seeing that you didn’t slam the door in my face, I’m going to assume that I still have a chance to move into this really nice apartment…” Naruto didn’t face him as he slipped off his shoes and walked into the living room area. “And I’m assuming that you already knew who I was when Karin mentioned me since you don’t seem surprised at all.”

“That’s a lot of assumptions, Mr. Uzumaki.”

Naruto cleared his throat and glanced up at the ceiling, an attempt to not turn around and ask the man to recite some lewd lines from some porno movie. He counted to ten before he opened his mouth.

“And the rent? That wasn’t some typo was it?” Narutos eyes squinted as he further evaluated the apartment. It was clean. A no-one-lived-there type of clean. Even the showrooms at Ikea were more warm and lively.

_This place is weird. Gorgeous, but fucking weird._

He didn’t follow Naruto into what would be his future bedroom, he remained in the living room, texting on his phone. Once Naruto had finished with his own tour, he returned back to the living room and cleared his throat to indicate his presence.

“I’m rarely home,” Sasuke finally spoke, “ And if I am, it’s only to sleep. I expect rent every 14th of the month.”

“Ok. What are the rules on parking or having guests over? Parties? Orgies?” Naruto gave a toothy grin.

The doctor didn’t seem amused at all and gave the blonde an equally un-amused look.

“I’ll send you the lease agreement for you to sign, it’s highlighted. You’ll have your own parking spot.” Sasuke was on his phone again, “And I doubt you’ll have time for orgies. Then again, maybe someone who’s a psych undergrad has time for those types of activities.”

Naruto barked out a laugh at the jab.

“Ok, hot stuff. Mr. I- don’t-have-time-for-a-life-because-I’m-too-busy-saving-lives.” The blonde raised an eyebrow as he finished his sentence silently, _‘and my ass is way too far up my head.’_

Sasuke glanced up at him, “I’ve sent you the lease. Sign where it’s highlighted.”

He reached into his pocket and produced a key.

“Well. This was fuckin’ weird,” the blonde gestured between them, “but I look forward to living with you. Or sleeping with you, since you say you only sleep here...”

Naruto made a noise in his throat and ran what he had just said through his head. But the doctor was looking down at his phone again, preoccupied with texting and whatever the blonde had said seemed to go right over his head. Naruto sighed and reached over to snatch the keys out of his hand.

_‘It’s a nice place, it’s cheap, and he’ll hardly be here.’_

He gave a startled smile when he felt Sasuke’s fingers grip around his wrist. It wasn’t tight but it was firm. He felt his own pulse quicken, bounding against the thumb pressed over it.

Sasuke was looking at him now, dark eyes assessing blue.

“No orgies.”

\--


End file.
